tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шу Цукияма/Галерея
Shuu sickness.png|Шу в Tokyo Ghoul:re в результате переедания Shuu's depression.png|Шу после депрессии Tsukiyama_meets_Haise.png|Цукияма встречает Хайсе Shuu_encounters_Haise_rooftop.png|Цукияма встречает Хайсе во второй раз Shuu comforting Kanae.png|Шу утешает Каррен Shuu's kakugan.png|Какуган Шу Kaneki and The White Suits.png|Шу среди Белых Костюмов White Suit Shuu.png|Шу в образе Белых Костюмов 24th Ward - Ruines.png|Коу и Шу посреди руин 24-ого района Announcement of the King's return.png|Неназванный гуль сообщает о возвращении Короля Shuu attacks Kou.png|Шу нападает на шпиона Коу Shuu impaled Kou.png|Шу пронзает Хаджиме своим кагуне Hajime's kagune – frame A.png|Контратака Хаджиме повреждает кагуне Шу Hajime's kagune – frame B.png|Хазуки выбрасывает Шу из вагона Shuu mourning Kaneki's fate.png|Шу оплакивает участь Канеки Goat members arrives to CCG.png|Члены «Козы» прибывают в CCG Goat's de-anonymization.png|Члены «Козы» раскрывают свои лица перед следователями по гулям Kaneki's friends visiting him after retrieving.png|Спасённый Канеки в окружении друзей и близких Shuu and Nishiki guarding investigators.png|Нишики и Шу прикрывают следователей по гулям Renji, Shuu and Nishiki vs Kaiko.png|Ренджи, Шу и Нишики блокируют атаку Кайко Shuu_and_Kazuichi_as_United_Front_representatives.png|Шу Цукияма и Казуичи Банджо спустя 6 лет после обороны Токио Ken and Touka's friends makes visit to Kaneki's house.png|Шу с компанией приходит в гости к Кену и Тоуке Ken Kaneki's Daughter's greets guests.png|Шу играет с дочерью Кена и Тоуки ---- School_of_Ghoul.png|Шу Цукияма на иллюстрации к веб-комиксу «School of the Ghoul» Shuu Tsukiyama 12022017 by Ishida Sui.png|Иллюстрация из Twitter-аккаунта Ишиды Суи от 12 февраля 2017 Shuu_Tsukiyama_03032017_by_Ishida_Sui.png|Иллюстрация из Twitter-аккаунта Ишиды Суи от 3 марта 2017 Shuu Tsukiyama Illustration 09032018 by Ishida Sui.png|Иллюстрация из twitter-аккаунта Ишиды Суи (09 марта 2018) Shuu Tsukiyama Couper 22032018 by Ishida Sui.png|Иллюстрация из twitter-аккаунта Ишиды Суи 　—　«Couper #165» (22 марта 2018) Post Re Episode 3 Illustration by Ishida Sui (17 april 2018).png|Иллюстрация, опубликованная Ишидой Суи после показа третьего эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (17 апреля 2018) Shuu Tsukiyama Illustration by Ishida Sui (29 may 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Шу Цукиямы, приуроченная к показу девятого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (29 мая 2018) Shuu Tsukiyama Illustration by Ishida Sui (05 june 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Шу Цукиямы и Шики Киджимы, приуроченная к показу десятого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (5 июня 2018) Halloween 2018 Illustration by Ishida Sui (31 october 2018).png|Иллюстрация, приуроченная к Хеллоуину 2018 (31 октября 2018) Shuu Tsukiyama Illustration by Ishida Sui (26 january 2019).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Шу Цукиямы и Кена Канеки (26 января 2019) Shuu Tsukiyama Birthday Illustration by Ishida Sui (3 march 2019).png|Иллюстрация в честь Дня Рождения Шу Цукиямы (3 марта 2019) ---- tsukiyama_01.png|Дизайн Цукиямы в аниме tsukiyama_02.png|Дизайн Цукиямы в аниме Shuu showing up at Anteiku.png|Шу появляется в Антейку Shuu going crazy from Kaneki's blood.png|Шу без ума от запаха крови Канеки Shuu as MM.png|Мистер ММ Shuu piercing Taro.png|Шу пронзает Таро Shuu_breaking_Kaneki's_arm.png|Цукияма ломает Канеки руку Shuu_piercing_Touka.png|Шу пронзает Тоуку Shuu's_kagune.png|Кагуне Шу Shuu_beating_up_Nishiki.png|Шу избивает Нишики Shuu_defending_against_Touka's_attack.png|Шу отражает атаку Тоуки Shuu_defending_against_Touka's_ranged_attack.png|Шу блокирует атаку Тоуки Shuu_making_blade_from_his_kagune.png|Кагуне Шу принимает форму клинка Touka_defending_from_Shuu's_attack.png|Тоука блокирует атаку Шу Tsukiyama willed to Kaneki even stronger.png|Цукияма возжелал Канеки еще сильнее Shuu_despair.png|Цукияма пытается остановить Канеки Shuu tries kill Kaneki.png|Цукияма нападает на Канеки Shuu cries.png|Шу в отчаянии TgPscreen03.jpg TgPscreen05.jpg TgPscreen07.jpg TgPscreen17.jpg TgPscreen18.jpg TgPscreen19.jpg TgPscreen22.jpg TgPscreen23.jpg TgPscreen24.jpg TgPscreen29.jpg TgPscreen32.jpg TgPscreen34.jpg TgPscreen35.jpg TgPscreen49.jpg TgPscreen50.jpg TgPscreen52.jpg TgPscreen54.jpg TgPscreen55.jpg TgPscreen63.jpg TgPscreen66.jpg TgPscreen68.jpg ---- OP01-06.png|Шу в опенинге Unravel OP01-07.png|Шу в опенинге Unravel OP01-20.png|Шу в опенинге Unravel ED01-03.png|Шу в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 1) ED02-05.png|Шу в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 2) 1hide,yomo,tsukyama,uta.png|Цукияма эндинге Kisetsu / 1 Серия Tsukiama,banjo,hinamiending.png|Цукияма, Банджо и Хинами в эндинге Kisetsu / 6 Серия ---- Characharge 4.jpg|Чехол Charmstrap 5.jpg|Подвеска Keychain 5.jpg|Брелок Pen 5.jpg|Ручка Canbadge 5.jpg|Значок Special Illustration Calendar 2015 03-04.png|Календарь на 2015 год Категория:Галереи персонажей